


From Pillow Fights to Puppies

by ellebeedarling



Series: Spectre Requisitions Rare Pair Exchange 2017 [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-War, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: Shepard felt James press against his back, arms encircling them both. During the war, he hadn't let himself imagine days like this, trying to be content with the time they'd been given. Standing here today, between the two men he loved, made their victory that much sweeter.**Post-war fluff. A lazy Saturday for James, John, and Kaidan.





	From Pillow Fights to Puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bioticfox (ayambik)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayambik/gifts).



> This was a fun project, and I'm glad I participated. I hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> Get ready for some unadulterated FLUFF! :)

“Mierda, your feet are cold, Loco!”

 

Shepard grinned, a simple smile that showed how happy he was at James' discomfort. “Payback for all that damn snoring you did last night,” he retorted, sliding his feet further up the younger man's leg, relishing the shiver he received in response.

 

“I do not snore.”

 

“You absolutely snore!” Shepard was emphatic. “Pretty sure you were rattling the windows last night.”

 

James pouted, and it was utterly adorable. Shepard couldn't resist kissing that lower lip that was jutted out just so, slipping his icy fingers under James' shirt at the same time. Vega yelped and elbowed his lover, scowling at Shepard's resonant laugh.

 

“Would you two please shut the hell up?”

 

“Uh oh,” James peeked over Shepard's shoulder, eyes glinting with mischief as they landed on their other lover. “Looks like we've disturbed La Princesa.” A pillow smacked him in the face before he'd finished his sentence.

 

Shepard felt a little bad for waking Kaidan, knowing the man worked hard during the week. He deserved to sleep in a little on Saturday mornings. That didn't stop him from rolling over and snuggling closer to the older man, frozen fingers making their way under Kaidan's shirt next. “Don't be jealous Kaidan. I've got enough cold fingers to go around.”

 

A hiss of dismay sounded, then Kaidan nudged John none to gently with his elbow. There was a slight wheeze from Shepard, but he laughed, kissing the nape of Kaidan's neck. “Would you get  _ off _ ? I'm trying to sleep here!”

 

Before Shepard could speak, a pillow whacked Kaidan in the face. “Oh, that is  _ it! _ ” the biotic snapped, snatching Shepard's pillow up and knocking James across the chest with it. The war began in earnest. John grabbed whichever pillow he could find and used it to beat both his lovers into submission. They retaliated, ganging up on him and adding tickling fingers along with the hard strikes of the pillows.

 

No one relented until the room was floating with feathers, a facsimile of their own winter wonderland. Shepard landed on the bed with a groan. Who knew pillow fights could be so violent? All that remained of their pillows were empty shells, and god knew how long it would take to get all the feathers out of their room. Both his lovers seemed just as winded as he was, and Shepard laughed again as a feather stuck to his lip.

 

“At least my fingers aren't cold anymore,” he said, blowing at the offending piece of fluff.

 

Kaidan rolled up to kiss him. “Well come over here and put them to good use then.”

 

**

 

“Goddamnit!”

 

John and James froze, looking toward each other with guilty expressions, wondering which of them had pissed Kaidan off this time. They didn't have to wait long to find out. His grumbling sounded from the other room, getting louder as the man in question drew near. Kaidan held a wad of pink fabric in his hands, one bright red shirt nestled in the middle.

 

“My shirts! All turned pink!”

 

James looked sheepish, easily recognizing the red shirt as his own. “I'm sorry, K,” he said with a pained look in his earthy brown eyes. John smiled sympathetically at him, but Kaidan continued to scowl.

 

“Why can't you be more careful? Or better yet, just let me wash my own damn clothes from now on!”

 

Shepard and Vega both sighed as Alenko stalked away, muttering. “I guess I'll have to buy him some more t-shirts when we go shopping later today,” James said in exasperation. He rose from his chair to go try to make amends, but John caught his hand before he could leave, thumb rubbing the knuckles gently.

 

“He'll be okay, James. They're just shirts.”

 

“I know,” he sighed again. “I just hate feeling like a fuck up.”

 

Standing, John pulled the younger man into his arms, kissing him softly. “You're not a fuck up, James. Kaidan knows that, too. He's probably upset about something else, and letting it eat away at him. He and I both love you. Very much.”

 

“Thanks, Loco.” James' voice was barely more than a whisper, and the relief in his eyes was clear. A few more tender kisses were exchanged before John pulled away, bumping James' nose with his own and offering him an encouraging smile.

 

Kaidan was still grumping as he sorted the clothes into baskets by color. “Red doesn't go with white,” he bit out, not bothering to turn around and face his lover.

 

“It was an accident, K,” James reminded him, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist from behind. “I'm really sorry.”

 

His lover deflated at the repentant tone, sinking into the younger man's embrace. “I know. I'm sorry.” He turned in James' arms, head resting against his broad chest as his lover's fingers came up to comb through his hair.

 

“What's bothering you?” James' voice was a soothing comfort, and Kaidan felt terrible for behaving like such an ass.

 

“It's just been a tough week at work. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, James. I hope you'll forgive me.”

 

“Of course I forgive you.” He pressed a kiss into Kaidan's hair. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Shepard peeked around the corner, a contented smile on his face as he watched his lovers kiss. “We know you're there, Loco,” James glanced over his shoulder to say, and John chuckled softly as he went to join them.

 

**

 

“Kaidan!”

 

“No, John!” the older man called after him, knowing it was too late. James and John were both already making a beeline for the crate full of fluffy puppies near the store's entrance. He cursed. Shepard and Vega had both been begging for a puppy for months, and he'd already come close to caving several times. Wheeling their overflowing shopping cart over toward the crate of little golden furballs, he sighed.

 

Shepard exclaimed with a delighted gasp as he lifted the tiny Golden Retriever out of the crate and held it to his face, nuzzling gently. “Look at him!”

 

“That one's female,” the owner of the crate said.

 

“Look at her,” Shepard amended. “She's the most adorable thing I've ever seen.”

 

“She is pretty damn cute,” James agreed, rubbing his forefinger over the pup's head.

 

“Oh, Kaidan, please? Please can we take her?”

 

“John,” the man sighed wearily, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. “Puppies are a lot of work.”

 

“Please K! I never got to have a dog growing up.” Shepard laughed when the dog licked his chin, and Kaidan couldn't help grinning at the happy picture they made.

 

When James added a plaintive, “Come on, K. Look how happy it makes him,” Kaidan knew he was sunk. Truth be told, he was rather partial to dogs as well. Shepard’s hamster and fish were fine pets - and he’d been pleased and even more enamored to discover that the great hero of the hour was an animal lover - but a dog was man’s best friend. James’ face was a mask of adoration as he watched the Savior of the Galaxy bond with the golden ball of fluff, and that was what really sealed the deal for Kaidan. How could he say no to such a simple request when that puppy brought such happiness to his lovers?

 

“Alright,” he said in resignation.

 

It was all worth it to see the way Shepard's bright blue eyes lit up like the sun with excitement. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. We can get a puppy.”

 

Shepard rushed forward, claiming Kaidan's mouth with a kiss. “Thank you,” he breathed, huge smile curling his lips.

 

“Why don't you and James go pick out some food and stuff for her? I'll take care of the paper work.” He grinned to himself when he heard Shepard cooing to the dog as he and James walked away hand in hand. James was murmuring endearments for the puppy as well. It seemed his partners had found a new love.

 

**

 

“Next I'm going to talk you into getting a kitten,” John said, carrying the golden puppy into the house, leaving James and Kaidan struggling to carry the rest of their purchases in alone. He received a glare from the oldest of the three, but missed it altogether since his attention was focused on the squirming mass in his arms.

 

Shepard set the puppy down, watching with glee as she tottered on unsteady legs and began exploring her new home. “She needs a name,” he announced as James abandoned Kaidan to the task of putting away the groceries in favor of getting on the floor with Shepard to watch their newest family member. “What about Maggie?”

 

“Katie?” Kaidan called from the kitchen where he was stowing food in the pantry.

 

“Nah, she's a Lola,” James said, petting the dog affectionately.

 

John nodded in agreement and cast his hopeful eyes toward Kaidan who was giving them a thumbs up sign. “Lola it is,” he murmured, scooping the dog up in his arms to snuggle against her some more.

 

“I think he's replaced us, K,” James said with a mock frown. Secretly, seeing John so happy with the puppy was warming them both on the inside. Shepard ignored the remark in favor of digging one of Lola's toys out of the bag. He knew he'd gone overboard with the purchases, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He was determined to enjoy every moment of this new experience.

 

Setting Lola on her legs again, he watched with delight as she made her way over to Kaidan, nipping at the hem of his jeans until the older man reached down to pick her up. His heart soared as he watched, pinpointing the exact moment Kaidan truly fell for the puppy. Moving into the kitchen himself, he wrapped his arms around Kaidan, resting their foreheads together. “Thank you, K,” he whispered, kissing the man sweetly.

 

“As if I could ever say no to anything you wanted,” Kaidan scoffed, but he was grinning. Shepard felt James press against his back, arms encircling them both. During the war, he hadn't let himself imagine days like this, trying to be content with the time they'd been given. Standing here today, between the two men he loved, made their victory that much sweeter. He kissed each man in turn before grabbing Lola out of Kaidan's hands once more, bringing a chuckle from both his lovers.

 

Sure, James and Kaidan were the loves of his life, but he found there was plenty of room in his heart for one more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love this trio. They're so much fun!
> 
> A special thank you to my lovely beta: [ sparkly_butthole](https://mshenkoaddiction.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [ ellebeedarling](https://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Much love,  
> Elle


End file.
